Will we survive? (Canceled)
by Guineapigz2002
Summary: It includes: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Crime, Family, Drama and Friendship. Rated M for mild langauge and tragic shit and all...Anyways, enjoy and PLEASE DO NOT FLAME! Unless needed to! (I'm sorry, Doc Manager was mean and deleted all of the documents to the story, I'm so sorry if you liked this but I'm cancelling it.)
1. OH FUCK!

**Hi guys! Uh...oh and it's quite tragic so it's rated M.**

**ENJOY!**

xxx

**RRB and PPG's P.O.V.**

We were all ready for the battle. THE-BATTLE-OF-OUR-LIVES. We were getting ready to fight as HER team were doing the same thing. Us PPG, RRB, NNG, GGB and the SSG v.s. TTG, PPnkg, GSG, BBG, RRG. We couldn't believe that the PPnkg had older sisters and never told us ever since they became friends with us until the BBG stole their minds. Now they no longer know us and we decided to take revenge. We mean like, who doesn't like revenge? We got prepared as Robin got ready to smash an apple for the battle to begin. **SMASH! **The Greens and Breeze, Bites, Batch and Bract, charged at Jail, Bratatina, Brute and Bluebell. The Blues and SSG charged at Wave, Spirit, Bullalina, Bluebee, Bluecell and Brat. Then finally, the Reds and the rest, charged at the others. **BOOM! CRACK! CRASH! SLICE!**

**So that's all for this chapter but stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Bye!**


	2. Oh no!

**HI PEOPLES! So I promised Ppglover13 to do the 2nd chapter of; Will we survive? and so here it is! **

**Enjoy!**

xxx

**No ones P.O.V. with the fight on.**

There was a series of punching, blasting, cursing and more. Some were already weak. Some were still full of energy like...Butch, Brick, Jail, the PPG and others. There was swearing, biting and screaming. "OH FUCK!" yelled a random villain. Townsville hoped that their young aged heros would win the fight. But for now, they need to find a safe place to rest. The buildings crashed into each other and some of the hero or villains would grab one and swing it toward their enemy. SMASH! Boomer crashed to the pavement and a building crashed on top of him. "BOOMIE!" yelled a frantic Bubbles, not noticing Brat blasting a ball of energy towards her. BOOM! She fell to the ground as Brat laughed evilly like a manic.

**OH NO! Will Boomer be dead or alive? Will the punks snap out of their trance? **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter**

xxx

**P.S. The next chapter will be really long I think. What do want? A short chap or a long one?**

**Tell me in your review! **


	3. Lightning to the rescue!

**HI PEOPLES! Oh and I'm writing this chap for all of my friends on fanfiction!**

**So...yeah anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

xxx

**Boomer's P.O.V.**

"Argh..." I groan and try lift the building off me. But I feel too weak so, I simply try to save up some strength to push it up later. Or until some vile villain or some good hero lifts this...piece of shit off me. Oh. Its a roof. Hey fuck man! I FEEL AWSOME NOW! (randomness here)

**Brat's P.O.V.**

Ha! That bitch didn't even see it coming. Bah! That reminds me. Wasn't she a friend? No, no she wasn't. I just had to make my sisters proud. Especially Bratatina. Suddenly everything gets blurry and I fall down. I see Buttercup charging up a energy ball that she was going aim towards me! I fly out of the way. Just in time too. The building I was behind landed on top of her. I see a roof on the ground. I lift it up, just to see MY Boomie lying there, on the ground, all weak and shit (To her, he's weak and shit). "OH FUCK, WHICH BITCH WHO DID THIS TO MY BOOMIE!" I yelled randomly. Suddenly, my vision gets all blurry. I was knocked out for the count.

**Bluebell's P.O.V.**

"Really?" That slut calls someone a bitch?" OH FUCK!" I yell out randomly. I see Butch charging at me and I shot a energy ball at him causing him to fall. Suddenly, what looked like sapphire colored streak of lightning, saved him. I shook my head and charged at my counterpart, Batch, who was dealing with some bitch else.

**Lightning's P.O.V.**

Huh. Bluebell's sooooo gonna get it soon. I fly Butch to my deserted hideout and pour a bucket of freezing cold water (for my tantrums) on him. He jolts awake and looks around and then saw me. "What happened?" he asked. I chuckled and answered him. "You got knocked out by Bluebell." His eyes widen and I fly off, with him following me. I tell him to get his brothers and Vine to lift up the building with Buttercup under it. He does what he's told and together, his bros, my best friend and I, lift up the building and I chuck it away, only for it to hit Berserk on the fuckin' boobs. I lol and fly away to my hideout.

**Brick's P.O.V.**

I lifted up the building as Lightning said. I found a powderpuff named Buttercup underneath it and Butch flew down to receive her. Then me and Boomer raced off to help our counterparts.

**TA-DA! Is this long enough? I hope it is...okay, maybe not ^ ^" but still;**

**THANKS FOR READIN' AND PLEASE REVIEW! CYA LATER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! **


	4. Brat is still HYPNOTIZED!

**HI PEOPLES! So I'm doing this chapter for Guineabread, my sis on fanfic.**

**If you don't treat her with welcomes and all that stuff...oh well. I'll just keep that a secret, ^w^~!**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy and make sure I "don't" do that little something to you! X3**

xxx

**Brick's P.O.V.**

I flew over to Blossom and found her using the building my bro's and I just lifted, to hit Berserk. They both see me and Berserk calls me this stupid nickname while...purring?!, "Brick-my-bloody poof...". I shook my head and I charged up a ball of red energy and threw it at her. Suddenly her eyes go all clear, (they were a darker color when the punks were hypnotized) and flew up to hug Blossom. She looked quite shocked but hugged back anyways. "Bloss, I'm so sorry my sister had to do this to us!" she cried, tears streaming down her face. Blossom hugs back and they look so happy and peaceful. I smirked. I cleared my throat and both the girls jumped a little. They seemed to forget all about me. I chuckled and hug them both.

**Butch's P.O.V.**

I gently caress her (BC's) face and plant a kiss on her forehead. I see Brute hovering above me and she smiles widely and started to chase me just her a fuckin' kiss. I hit her so hard I thought I heard a crack somewhere. I see her eyes lighten to her normal color when I heard that. "Butch!" she cried hugging me while sobbing. I hug back and asked her, "How were you and your sisters hypnotized? She told me her story, "Well, me and my sisters were getting ready for bed and suddenly, Brat screamed and a hand took hers and me and Berserk tried pulling her back but it was like two others were helping the other person taking Brat's hand. "So we got sucked in and I recognized my sisters all at once." "I tried beating them up but Britch poured this mist on me and then Berserk's and Brat's sisters did that too and when we woke up the next morning, I felt...empty." "Oh." I simply say. I see Buttercup waking up so I flew down to steady her. I guess I could call for Lightning when I needed to.

**HI! So what do you think? I'll upload the other chapters when I get so spare time.**

**Anyways, please review unless you have something nasty to say about this. I have already had hates on my first song fic. **

**CYA~!**


	5. Ugly truths!

**HI PEOPLES! So, I just wanna do this only and ONLY, for my fans and friends. **

**Be sure to check out my other stories! **

**...I hope you enjoy!**

xxx

**Brat's P.O.V.**

I groaned and sat up straight. I see my sister fighting Bubbles. I go over to help Bratatina but then Buttercup hit me on the head and suddenly...I went over to help Bubbles instead. "Ugh, THE HORROR, THE HORROR!" my sister yelled when I kicked her in the...you know where...Anyways, I pick her up and keep punching her rapidly until she seemed lifeless. I dropped her with shaky hands and I felt for a pulse. I gasped and backed away in fear. I...killed my sister. I choked back my tears and words. I let out this sonic scream of pain and sorrow. Why?! WHY?! I killed my sister...the sister who tried babysitting me when I was younger. I'm a...monster. I start sobbing and then I felt a hand on my shoulder. WHAT? "I can tell you're really upset." said a voice which was beautiful as a melody, drifting away into my heart. I turn around and see a girl, about a year younger than me and had light blue hair with a streak of sapphire blue and wore a light blue tank top with a sapphire blue heart on the right side and light blue denim shorts with a pink belt with a dark pink rectangle for the buckle and silver spiky wristbands and wore sleek black sandals. "Who are you?" I ask sadly. "My name is Lighting Zapz." she answered back softly. She looked at my sister and smiled. "You know..." she said, "When I was younger, your sister and I use to best friends until..." she let a few tears fall from her eyes. "She slapped me and called me a rich bitch." she whispered. I gasped.

**CLIFFHANGER! **

**Okay, so I know this chapter was short but hey, I had no more ideas!**

**Here's the list of villains/heros that died:**

**The GSGs and GSB.**

**The BBG.**

**P.S. Sorry. THE FACT THAT I CAN'T WRITE LONGER CHAPTERS!**

**CYA~! ^w^**


	6. She is my best friend, a true friend!

**HI PEOPLES! **

**So like, enjoy!**

xxx

**Brat's P.O.V.**

"She did?!" I gasped, slightly surprised. "Yeah, and then we had a major fight." continued Lightning. "And I guess I know the rest." I said nodding my head. "Well, I guess I should be going." she said. Here. Huh? "Take this." she offered. It was a doll with cute brown eyes and blonde and sunshine yellow hair in a ponytail, tied together with a emerald green hair tie. She wore a emerald green tank top with a black line and the rest of the top was grass green. She had emerald shorts and emerald sneakers with grass green socks. She even had huge silver bead with sapphire blue heart earrings! "Who is she?" I asked. Lightning giggled and said, "This is Limearine Zezty Citressa, my best friend." Here, keep her. "But, but..." I stuttered, "Isn't that precious?!" She gave a soft chuckle and said, "I have another one." "She gave me a spare." she said with a wink before flying off. I stared at the doll. That's when I noticed a piece of paper stuck next to it. It was written in beautiful writing. _"I am Limearine Zezty Citressa. I am still alive therefore, I'm 17, like my BFFE, Lightning Shine Zapz. I am your voodoo doll and I am here to guide you._ I gasped. The other one must be really valuable! I kept it safe as I flew to my special hiding place.

**TA-DA! So like, how do you like it?**

**P.S. To the people who think I'll ditch this, YOU'RE WRONG!**

**I'll keep writing it even if it takes 5 years or more!**

**CYA~!**


	7. What The Fuck?

**So like, hi again! *sigh* Starting school makes it hard for me to upload more chapters now.**

**I'm trying to do longer chapters and I really feel special with you guys reading my stories so, thank you all! It means a lot to me. ;D **

**And, I sprained my ankle at manual on February the 5th. It hurts a lot. Don't worry too much though...and ruined my homework on Tuesday but broke down and confessed to my teacher and...guess what? SHE SAID IT WAS HER FAULT! X3**

**On Valentines day, I came back from camp! I LOVED THE BURMA NIGHT TRAIL (On 13/2/2013), MY CRUSH AND I GROUPED UP BECAUSE OF MY BOSSY BITCHFRIEND AND WE HAD TO WALK TOGETHER! ^w^, ^w^, ^w^, ^w^, ^w^! I'll tell you guys the story soon!**

**Anyways, ENJOY! ;3**

**Brat's P.O.V.  
**

I hid it when I got there. In a place where everything was wrecked. So instead, I stuffed it gently in my pockets. I flew back up to see the remains of every villain/hero. The RRB, PPG, TTG and my sisters and I were the only ones...at least so I though. I saw a shiny little thing near a dead cat. I flew near to the shiny thing, not the cat...and grabbed the shing thing. Turns out it was a mirror that was fully cracked and had colorful little swirls in it...wait. COLORFUL SWIRLS? I gasped and dropped back the mirror. Out popped 4 kids. One was red, the other one green, adorable blue one on the ground with puppy eyes...That yelled daddy! and a purple one too.

**OOH! Who are those kids? Wait! I gave you peoples a clue! **

**^w^, Have fun realizing who they are! **

**P.S. I'm sorry for not updating for a while! I think it was January when I last posted my chapter! *gasp* NAUGHTY ME!**

**CYA~!**


	8. Who are those kids?

**Sup peoples? Here's the next chapter!**

**^w^, mostly doing this for my BFFE, Da-AWESOME-girl!**

**ENJOY!**

xxx

**?'s P.O.V. **

"DADDY!" I yelled (the blue one) bursting into tears. I looked around and saw my 3 brothers on the floor and a teenager about 15. "Wha-who are you?" I asked the mysterious teenager. "And what's your name?" She stared at me before answering, "I'm Brat, the cute one of the PowerPunk Girls. "I gasped a got into a fighting stance. "You still...evil?" I asked her, while eyeing my older brothers and younger one. "Nope." she answered simply. My brothers began to stir, they woke up and hugged me. "SIS! "Are you okay?" asked Blast, Bench and Box, looking all over for scratches. Yes, I'm fine." I answered, hugging back. "WHO ARE YOU?" asked Brat. Oh...right, We're the SweetStuff Kidz, I'm Brynn and these are my brothers, Bench, Blast and Box. "Ooh!" she squealed as she hugged me. "YOUR SO ADORABLE!" she squeaked. "Well, tha-thank y-you but I ne-need to breathe..." I squeaked weakly. Brat gently let go and grabbed me by the pigtails gently. "Such soft hair..." she murmured. I giggled and asked her, "Why is this place in ruins?" She sighed and told me the whole story. "Oh..." My brothers and I echoed. Believe it or not, I'm smarter than Bench. Silly brothers, I'm the only girl...THAT SUCKS! Least I'm smart...ass! Tee hee!

**Sup, sup and sup peoples? I was gonna write a longer chapter but I didn't, I ran outta ideas.**

**CYA~!**


	9. Poor Brynn!

**Sup peoples? So yeah, on 8/3/2013, a friend said this to me;**

**"F*CK YOU I DON'T LIKE PARIS (Hey, remember this D.A.w.g?, stubborn friends?), GO AWAY YOU DICK." So I'm too blue to talk.**

**Anyways, *sniff, sniff and tears roll down face* enjoy... *starts crying while writing***

xxx

**Brat's P.O.V. **

As I stroked Brynn's hair, I could tell she had a counterpart...question is, is it a he?...or a she? Hey Brynn? Yeah? "Who's your counterpart?" I asked. She froze and hugged me, while sobbing. "Oh My Gosh, I am so sorry! I...I didn't mean too!" I exclaimed. No, it's not your fault... Huh? I looked at her. He...he couldn't save me in time... I gasped as she told me her story. Seems like a portal appeared and sucked them in but their counterparts tried helping but failed. I am so sorry...

**I know, it's short but I'm like, so blue! **

**Cya...*CRIES HARDER!* WHY!?**


	10. Just a little note!

**Hi peoples! Well okay, I've recovered from my sadness now, so yeah uh, I introduced my teacher to this website so please don't be rude to her or anything, I'd hang my head in shame. **

**Anyways, I hope ya'lls enjoy the rest of this story...I'll update the next chapter soon.**

**P.S. I've got hard homework so it's kinda impossible...^^"**


	11. I failed

**Sup my awesome fans, followers and friends! I'm so sorry for not updating this for a long time! I know I've been busy with my other stories so please forgive meh! I feel so guilty...XnX...**

**Anyways, I'm just really stressed and guess what?! DOC MANAGER DELETED ALL THE DOCUMENTS TO THIS STORY APART FROM THIS ONE AND MY OTHERS TOO! I'm sorry but I'll have to cancel this. :c**


End file.
